The a invention relates to a glass ceramic cooking appliance with at least two switchable heating means.
There has always been a problem in preventing glass ceramic hotplates from overheating of all areas thereof. Thermal cutouts are often used, connected to a thermostat, which switches the heating means off on exceeding a predetermined temperature. If individual switchable heating means are used, a separate thermal cutout have always been provided for each heating means to prevent overheating in the vicinity thereof. However, this increases costs and requires a relatively large amount of space, which is often not available.
It has already been proposed to use a rod-like thermo-sensor running over all the heating means and which operates a single temperature-dependent cutout. The latter is set in such a way that when a single heating means is operating the permitted temperature is not exceeded. If, however, two heating means are being operated the heat given off by said two heating means acts on a greater length of the thermostat, so that the latter expands to a greater extent. As a result disconnection takes place at a somewhat lower temperature. Although this reliably prevents heating in the maximum permitted temperature, a lower no-load temperature is obtained when all these heating means are switched on.